Tianili Linail Jinn
Character Overview Tianili was raised in the Jedi temple on Coruscant, She trained under Grand Master Sal Caias and Master Aleniel Kah. When She was 20 She was exiled from the order for forming an attachment with a smuggler and lying about it to the council and her Master. She then became a smuggler. At the age of 24 her love Quito was murdered and she briefly turned to the darkside to avenge his death. At the age of 27 she rejoined the Jedi order, Her training was completed by Darwill Jinn and she finally received her knighthood. She was also reunited with her birth family. In 209 ABY Tianili and Darwill were married on Bakura. and later that same year she gave birth to their daughter Auren Jinn. Biography ''The Linail Child Tianili was born in 181 ABY, to Dol and Gaeriel Arden, of the ruling house of Bakura. At the time there was great political unrest on Bakura and for her own safety it was decided she would be hidden to protect the line should her parents be assassinated. She was given the surname Linail at that time which is a name used by her family for many generations as a surname for the hidden or 'lost' children of the Arden line. As the baby girl was Force sensitive, she was sent to Coruscant and hidden with the Jedi. Not long after her arrival on Coruscant her father Dol Arden was indeed assassinated. Tianili herself would not find out this history until 208 ABY. Young in the Force When Tianili first arrived at the Temple she was placed in the Nursery, prior to her assignment to a youngling clan at the usual age of five. She very soon exhibited a tendency for Alter Environment, causing violent electrical storms in the Nursery when she was annoyed, upset or frustrated. Due to this it was decided she would not be put in the usual clan system as she was too disruptive but would be assigned one on one training instead. At the age of five she was assigned to Grand Master Sal Caias of the Jedi Council he oversaw her training personally until the age of Twelve when she became a Padawan, she had by that point learned to control her powers better. As a result of this she was somewhat isolated from the other children in the temple and didn't meet Darwill Jinn or Ileniya Avery Beviin until many years later despite being at the Temple throughout the same time period they were. Reluctant Padawan At the Age of twelve Tianili was brought before the Council and assigned a new Master, as Grand Master Sal Caias had more pressing thinks to take care of and the burden of a Padawan was not something he wanted at that time. She was given a green lightsaber crystal by Grand Master Sal Caias as a parting gift, to be used in her saber when she made it. After much debate in the Council, Tianili found herself assigned to a Blind Echani Jedi Master called Aleniel Kah. This arrangement did not really suit either of them, Master Kah had not wanted a Padawan at all, and Tianili missed Master Caias very much. Their relationship remained strained throughout their time together. Tianili progressed quickly in her learning of her Force skills but her tendency to speak her mind did not go down well with her Master who was rather old fashioned in her views. Tianili's headstrong personality, quick temper and refusal to follow blindly were not suited to a Master who believed in absolute obedience and respect. One such instance of this was on assignment to Ossus to visit the Grays when she was sixteen, she embarrassed Master Kah by refusing to sit silently and not question the Masters herself about the situation. Soon after that Master Kah refused to take her on anymore missions, and instead left her at the temple whenever she went away. Tianili found her training with Master Kah extremely trying and missed her former Master immensely. When Tianili was seventeen Her Master went away for an extended period to the Outer Rim Territories to deal with some unrest. Tianili was again left at the temple unsupervised. She had been instructed to study the archives to get ready for her Jedi Trials, Though she was skilled enough in use of the Force, The Masters felt she was not disciplined enough yet to undergo the trials. This frustrated Tianili greatly at the time and she spent many boring and restless hours in the Archives. This frustration caused her to 'escape' the confines of the Temple from time to time and go exploring Coruscant. It was one one of these trips the young padawan met a smuggler who went by the name Quito. An unexpected Hero Tianili was exploring the depths of the undercity when she found herself captured by a gang of mercenaries looking to find young girls for the slave trade. She managed to fight a few off but they were well armored and vastly out numbered the seventeen year old Padawan, She was tied up and caged with the other slaves. As she sat in her cage she noticed on of the mercenaries kept looking over at her, he was about seven years older than her at the time and strikingly handsome, She wondered nervously why he kept watching her. As the mercenaries all settled down for the night he approached her cage, and dropped the key to her binders inside, he said to her he would be back later for her, and disappeared with the rest of the men. Tianili quickly unlocked her binders and spent her time trying to figure out how to escape. Some time in the early hours of the morning Quito returned and freed her, he then took her back to the temple gates, and told her he couldn't let her be sold into slavery and broken as she had too much spirit about her. Tianili by this point quite taken with the smuggler asked if she could see him again. he tried to put her off stating she was too young and that she was a Jedi and he would be no good for her but she insisted, and eventually he gave in. The couple began to see each other in secret whenever he was on Courscant and she could sneak away from the Temple. Tianili was soon very much in love, and despite their very different backgrounds, they worked very well together as a couple. Into Exile Tianili had been secretly seeing Quito for three years when Master Kah returned unexpectedly from a trip and found her Padawan was missing from the temple, a search was organized by the Jedi and when Tianili showed up some time later she was brought before the council and questioned about her whereabouts, She refused to tell them where she had been instead lying and making up a story about helping a poor family, thinking she has gotten away with it she continued to sneak out of the temple and see Quito. The Council however did not believe her lies and had her tailed. as a result a short time afterwards she was caught with Quito then taken back to the temple to stand before the council to answer for her deception. A recording exists of her trial and is included as a record. '''Recording of the trial and exile of Padawan Tianili Linail' There is some static then the recording fades in "The council wishes to hear Padawan Linail now. Please enter." Tianili enters the council, flanked by security and assorted civilian members of the Jedi administration. the Jedi Council are all seated in their usual chairs Master Kah Stands in front of her and begins to speak "Padawan Linail, this is not the first time you have been brought before this council, this is not the first time you have disappointed the trust we have placed in you, you are a member of the Jedi order, and as such you have a responsibility to behave in a mature and responsible manner, you were left her to get ready to complete your trials, whilst I went to sort out a dispute in the outer rim, and instead of attending to your studies as you should have, you spent your time, wandering around the city, and then I catch you sneaking back into the temple at night having been out to see a member of the opposite sex.Attachments are expressly forbidden in the jedi order Padawan. Have you formed an Attachment with this young Man?" Tianili is standing in the middle of the room, she is crying now and she hangs her head in shame, she replies to her master in a whisper " Yes Master I love him, I tried not to but I do, I'm sorry, I", her words become inaudible and her crying worsens Master Kah looks at the fellow masters on the council, then back to Tianili "Padawan Linail, you have no choice you must stop seeing this boy and come to your senses, he is a smuggler and a thief, how can you defend peace and justice in the galaxy when you are spending your time with the worst type of scum this galaxy has to offer, on top of that you know how I feel about Jedi and attachments, this is not how you were trained, you have turned your back on me and on everything you have been taught, you are no student of mine" *Master kah takes her seat* Tianili stands on her own in the middle of the chamber, the young padawan now looks angry and upset, she squares her shoulders and says defiantly " I will not give him up I love him, that is something you cannot and choose not to understand, I am sorry but this is the way it has to be" At this point Grand Master Caias, head of the council and Tianili's first master Speaks "Padawan we have heard enough, and have reached our decision, before I tell you what we have decided I will ask you one more time, Will you give up your love and remain in the Jedi Order" Tianili looks the old Grand master in the eye and says "I am sorry I cannot, and I will not, I love him" Grand Master Caias responds "Then Padawan Linail, you leave us with no choice, we must exile you from the Jedi Order, please hand us your lightsaber, and leave the chamber'' Tianili goes to hand over her light saber to the old Grand Master, as she does so she asks Grand Master Caias "I have one last thing I would ask of the order, before I leave Master, those crystals in my Lightsaber were a gift to me, and are all the possessions I have, I would like to keep them if I may?" Grand Master Caias looks at each of the assembled masters in the council and replies "yes Tianili Linail you may keep the crystals" *he removes them from the lightsaber and hands them back to her.* Tianili whispers her thanks and leaves the chamber turning back once to look at Master Kah who refuses to acknowledge her at all. The recording stops abruptly. ''A Pirates Life For me After her exile from the Jedi Order Tianili joined Quito in his smuggling operations as she had nowhere else to go, and wanted to be with the man she loved anyway, She did however insist he give up the slaving operations, The pair of them were very successful as smuggles working mostly in the outer rim. It was at thins time Tianili met Rolter a grumpy old cantina owner from Tatooine with a heart of gold. He pretty much became a father figure to Tianili and helped keep her safe and protected as best he could from the more ruthless of the criminal types Tianili and Quito mixed with. Rolter offered many times to have Tianili come live with him and his wife and children, but she was too headstrong and wanted to stay with Quito. Rolter gave Tianili an astromech called Red, an old battered R2 unit who is still very protective of Tianili to this day. Rolter also outfitted a safe house for Tianili on Tatooine in case she should ever need it, and showed her how to outfit a similar one on Bakura. Revenge and Regret The Force Moves in Mysterious Ways A Second Chance Trials A Knight at Last The Linail Child Comes Home Marriages and Masters'' Force Powers *Force Speed *Force Concealment *Force Sense *Force Empathy *Force Seeing *Force Jump *Force Push/Pull *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Animal friendship *Alter Environment *Breath control *Electric Judgment *Flow walking *Shatterpoint *Basic Healing skills Weapons * Lightsaber Blood Red single blade, Black and Silver hilt. * Lightsaber Pale Pink single blade, Black and Silver hilt. * DH-17 blaster pistol.(modified) * Q2 hold-out blaster. * Vibrodagger * Set of Throwing Knives Combat Styles Saber Forms * Form IV: Ataru (Mastered) Other Forms * Unarmed Combat * Ranged Weapons * Melee weapons Armour *Mabari armorweave armour *Standard combat suit (black) *Standard Jedi Robes (rarely worn) Transportation YT 2400 Corellian Light Freighter: The Quito's Legacy, painted crimson UFRP Character Facts & Trivia Author's Notes Page very much under construction :) Females Jedi Jedi Order